


That's One Way To Break a Lamp

by MX_Reece



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft EVO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MX_Reece/pseuds/MX_Reece
Summary: Jevin works on his hot potato punishment when something starts to break things nearby in the Sherlock Grian building.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	That's One Way To Break a Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad so have a short start of a soft fic. This takes place in the same universe at A Strange Man Ahead, just, real much later.

Grian placed down the coveted Dragon egg, fastened a redstone torch gently above it and surrounded the dim light source with paper making the Sherlock Grian office just that little big more cozy, the redstone glow through the yellow tinted paper casting the corner in a welcome golden light. And with that he considered it done, now only to wait for customers.

Months on months later Jevin passed by, a pile of carved pumpkins in his arms, balancing precariously on top of each other. This hadn’t been his plan for today but he had been fooled and picked up the cursed spud.  
He stopped abruptly to try and regain control of the pile but it was no use, the top one was already tumbling to its doom.

Bit off more than you can chew and you’ll end up regretting it he though, placing down the rest of the stack on the ground and deciding to just make this be the pumpkin station for this area.

A thud.

Did someone crash into a wall or something nearby? That would be more of a crunch probably.

Another thud.

Had someone been trapped somewhere for Demise? That seemed kind of cruel and he was pretty sure no one had died yet either.

A third thud, followed by the sound of something crashing to the ground and items falling.

He looked towards the source of the sound and saw a small black silhouette flying around on the other side of the Bakerstreet windows. Cute.

**<iJevin>** Grian you need to light up your builds dude  
**<iJevin>** Theres a bat destroying the inside of the Sherlock building  
**<Grian>** whAT  
**<Grian>** i swear i lit it up  
**<GoodTimesWithScar>** so much for that fancy lamp  
**<Grian>** omw  
**<GoodTimesWithScar>** jangler approved

He chuckled. He would have gone in there to check the situation out but whatever monsters were in there other than that bat would have to be on Grians undemised hands. Competition is competition after all.

* * *

Grian pocketed the rockets and pulled out his sword and a stack of torches, tucking his wings close to his body before ringing the bell and getting shot through the door mechanism. What he found inside was, well, a mess. But it was a monster free and quite lit up mess. Books were scattered all over the floor, shattered flowerpots too surrounding the mound that used to be the carpet. Jeez, he would have to clean this up now.

_There was a clear difference between him and, say, Netty. Whenever someone interacted with Netty she would always keep everything around, every event was still There from when it started. She didn’t clean up very much at all._

_If someone put something up in his base they’d have to count on him mopping it up._

A rustling noise snapped him back to reality and forcing him to look at the mess on the floor that now had accumulated into a small hill of stuff.

“What the heck?“

There wasn’t a mob that did that, was there? Maybe cats did? He pocketed the torches he was still holding and took a few steps closer to the pile, slowly and carefully. A book moved slightly then fell off its place close to the top freezing Grian in place. He relaxed and poked at the hill with his sword, disrupting the books and scaring the thing hiding at the center, its moving causing an avalanche as a distraction.

He jumped backwards with spread wings as some instinctual intimidation tactic but what he saw scampering out from its carpet shelter, well it didn’t calm him down but it sure made him confused.

**<Grian> **are baby ender dragons something you guys havent told me about?  
**<iskall85>** baby WHAT???  
**<cubfan135>** Has he seen a bat for the first time?  
**<iskall85>** it was probably a chicken or something lol  
**<Xisuma>** theres no baby dragon no  
**<Grian>** then why are there dragon eggs if theres nothing that comes out of them!  
**<Grian>** come and look at this thing yourselves then if youre so skeptical


End file.
